Telecommunications service providers (e.g., T-MOBILE®, VERIZON®, AT&T®, SPRINT®, etc.) generate coverage maps to identify areas of service provided via communication transmitting stations. A coverage map can indicate a quality of reception of service (i.e., coverage), often measured in signal strength, in particular areas and/or can identify areas within which users can expect to obtain quality reception of service. In some examples, graphical representations of the coverage maps can be provided to users for identifying the quality of reception to be expected by a particular telecommunications service provider in a particular geographical area.
Traditionally, coverage is based on engineering estimates. That is, current techniques for determining data for coverage maps leverage models to predict where a user can expect quality reception of service. The models can consider factors such as frequencies of signals, power of signals, proximities to towers (i.e., communication transmitting stations), topography, etc. in predicting whether a user can expect quality reception of service in a particular area. However, the current techniques do not take into account various factors, such as buildings or trees, that can block signals and affect the quality of reception when users are using the telecommunication service. That is, current techniques do not represent real world conditions and accordingly, provide less than accurate coverage information.